Super Smash Bros. for Wii U
|platform = Wii U |pregame = Super Smash Bros. for 3DS (2014) |nxtgame = Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) }} Super Smash Bros. for Wii U is the fifth installment of the [[Super Smash Bros. (series)|''Super Smash Bros. series]], the other being [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS|the ''3DS version]]. It was first announced at E3 2011. It is playable for the Wii U and it was released in North America on November 21, 2014http://mariopartylegacy.com/2014/10/super-smash-bros-for-wii-u-finally-dated/. Differences from the 3DS version *Certain stages that are in the 3DS version of the game aren't in the Wii U version. These stages include levels from Nintendo DS or Nintendo 3DS games such as 3D Land, Golden Plains, Paper Mario, and Spirit Tracks. *In addition, the Wii U has exclusive stages of its own such as the Mario Galaxy stage. *Smash Run is not available in the Wii U version of this game. Instead, it was replaced with Smash Tour which parodies the Mario Party series. *This game features a total of 8 playable characters at a time. *Event Matches are present in the Wii U version of this game. *Certain characters, such as Jigglypuff and Ness, are starters in the Wii U version where, in the 3DS version, they are unlockable characters. *Classic Mode is much different between the Wii U version and the 3DS version. In the Wii U version, the player has a certain rival character and must battle a horde of other characters before fighting Master Hand himself (or Crazy Hand or both on higher difficulties). *Master Fortress is exclusive to the Wii U version, while there is nothing to replace it on the 3DS. *On the Wii U disc, there is artwork of characters and even the Master Croe forms, unlike the 3DS version. Characters Veterans *Mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu *Luigi *Bowser *Pit *Captain Olimar & Pikmin (Alph as an alternate costume) *Princess Peach *Toon Link *Sonic *Marth *Zelda *King Dedede *Lucario *Diddy Kong *Yoshi *Sheik *Ike *Zero Suit Samus *Charizard *Captain Falcon *Meta Knight *Wario *Falco *R.O.B. *Dr. Mario *Mr. Game & Watch *Ganondorf *Jigglypuff *Ness *Mewtwo (DLC) *Lucas (DLC) *Roy (DLC) Newcomers *Villager/Female Villager *Mega Man *Wii Fit Trainer/Male Wii Fit Trainer *Rosalina and Luma *Little Mac/Wireframe Little Mac *Greninja *Mii (Mii Fighters) *Palutena *Pac-Man *Lucina *Robin/Female Robin *Shulk *Dark Pit *Duck Hunt *Bowser Jr. (with the Koopalings as alternate costumes) *Ryu (DLC) *Cloud Strife (DLC) *Corrin (DLC) *Bayonetta (DLC) Trivia *The Ice Climbers were originally intended to be in the Wii U version of the game. However, developers wanted the character roster be the same as the 3DS version of the game. *This is the second Nintendo game to feature a total of eight playable human characters at one time. The first game to do this is Mario Party 7. *This is the first game to make use of the amiibo. See also *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' References Category:Wii U games Category:2014 games Category:Super Smash Bros. Series